Doctor Whooves and Companion: Keepers of Time and Space
by Angel Ayami
Summary: Ivory is your typical businesspony with an average job until a blue box lands in her basement carrying a very odd stallion who calls himself the Doctor, just the Doctor. He sounds crazy, but he's going to turn her worldview of Equestria on its head with unexpected events and dangers.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original My Little Pony characters, scenes, sets, names, places etc. Nor, do I own anything that has to do with Doctor Who. The only one I lay claim on is Ivory "Sunburst" Emeraldheart and her store, as well as her actions. If you do not wish to read this, please go back and enjoy yourselves another way, do not trouble me with your trolling. I was inspired by PierceSmoulder, Squeak Anon, and the Doctor Whooves series they created. Enjoy your read!

Doctor Whooves and Companion: Keepers of Time and Space

Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

Space; so vast and pure, speckled with shattered diamonds of stardust that formed the stars while colors of various ways and galaxies brought color to the usually thought dark void, a hidden beauty that was rarely seen by any. However, underneath all that majesty was an ugly side, a riling storm that stirred amongst dark cloud-like formations, not all was perfectly safe.

In a swirling maelstrom of orange and red, lightning was flashing about, a storm was brewing inside. Within the swirling hole a little blue box was getting tossed about like it was nothing more than a toy. Each time lightning struck it, it would veer it in a completely different direction. Within these confines a red light was flashing as a man raced around a control panel, often losing balance when he felt the harsh crash of lightning forking the container. He was flicking switches and turning dials and all made noises and springing noises whenever they were pressed. "I have to stabilize her course…" he muttered and let out a soft cry when he felt another strike hit hard and cause him to topple to the floor with a thud. He groaned and reached up, panting he blindly searched for a large red colored button, his body ached horribly, all feeling he was starting to lose in his fingers. Clenching a fist he slammed on the button hard. The engine of the box began to hum with life, the crashes became fewer, it was stabilizing for safe transport. "That's it old girl…that's it…" his vision was blurry, all he could see vaguely was the still softly flashing red light above his head before everything started to come dark.

~o~o~

Meanwhile on the world of Equestria, in Ponyville a perfectly coifed, purple mane, white mare was walking side by side with an ivory one with two toned orange and yellow in her own mane. They seemed to just be walking and having a quiet conversation as their hooves gently pressed into the dirt path.

"Ivory, darling, are you sure you don't want to come with us on the picnic? It will surely be a lot of fun and would get you out of the shop for a while." Rarity, owner of Carousel Boutique spoke in a kind tone, the ivory one just shook her head, sunburst colors waving lightly in the breeze.

"I'm very sure Rarity. Besides, I have a lot of orders to cover. Maybe the next one?" Ivory spoke as she shrugged her wings a little bit. Ivory was the owner of the Sunburst Jewels and Accessories shop just off from the road to Sugarcube Corner, but typically she kept to herself.

"You really should get out a little bit more, we do miss having your company once in a while. However, I hope you keep your promise this next time." The tone went from kind to a slight bit of condescending, but it was all for the better. "However, there is another matter that I want to look into."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"It's that ratty old saddlebag you've been carrying around for far too long."

Blinking a bit, Ivory looked at the saddlebag she carried on her haunches. It was a canvas saddlebag that had really been through the mill. There were patches where large holes had been, a few rips and tears, threads were loose and there were even a few dirt spots riddling its surface. "What's wrong with it?"

"You must be joking darling!" Rarity stopped and pointed a well-manicured hoof to the item of discontent. "Look at it, it's old and dated. You're a wonderful businesspony, but really you can't keep going around looking like you pulled that thing out of the dumpster. I think it's time you give it a proper burial and let me make you a new one!"

"But Rarity, I…"

"Ah-ah! Not another word!" Rarity responded with the wave of the hoof. "It's going to be done! Trust me, by the end of the day you'll be thanking your dear friend Rarity!" Well, Ivory had to admit to herself that once the fashionista of Ponyville was inspired there was really no stopping her.

"Okay, I know when I have lost." Ivory smiled just a hint as the two began to make their way down a path to a fork. "Thank you for your generosity."

"Not a problem! I'll see you later this evening, perhaps you can show me some of your gem collection?" she fluttered her long eyelashes.

"Maybe, I'll flip the sign to closed when you come by tonight and we can have tea and snacks in my loft room." She chuckled and Rarity gave a small giggle.

"Alright darling, I'll see you later. Have a good time." She waved then she started off on her way to the park to meet with her friends and leaving Ivory on the other side, waving just a little before she set her hoof down and sighed.

"Maybe I really should take some time off, I think I'm stressing myself out." She muttered more to herself then she moved on to start heading to her store.

Sunburst Jewels and Accessories was a quaint little place, it was a three floor building with a basement for storage, the main shop floor, and the upstairs was her little loft of a room. The sign made of mosaic tiles was shaped like a sun, swinging lightly in the breeze. The building itself was painted a marble white with a few Cloudsdale-like imitation pillars that formed like supports and a neatly tiled roof, it was a simple basic building, with a few creative touches. Ivory reached over and opened the door with a single twist of the hoof and closed it lightly with her back one. Sighing softly the horn on top of her head began to shimmer a deep blue color and the ratty old saddlebag was lifted off from her haunches and settled behind the glass countertop. With another use of magic she removed the out on break sign on her front crystalline oval shaped window to show the open sign.

As she stepped behind the glass counter near a register a scroll levitated up towards her and she unfurled it and began to read through it. "Let's see, I have Bon-Bon's mane pin to make for Lyra…gold in the shape of a harp with diamond strings…Hoity Toity wants his cufflinks made and shipped to him, gold with amethyst insets…" she muttered, continuing down the list. It wasn't a long list, but she knew full well some of the time the little things would take. Setting the rolled up parchment down on the glass counter she started to make sure things were in order, but she halted when she thought she heard a noise.

_WOOORP…WOOOORP….WOOOORP_

It sounded like a muffled mechanical noise underhoof and she waited, the noise soon came to a sudden halt and she shrugged her wings slightly. Maybe she really was just imagining things? With a soft humming tune to herself she began to head to her basement storage. It was time to pick up the gold she was going to be using to create the accessories. Her hooves made soft clicking noises on the wood that creaked and groaned under her weight. It was the basement; no one ever really came down here so there was no need to go super elaborate on something that wasn't going to be seen by a client's eye.

In the basement boxes lined the shelves; they were free of dust and cobwebs because of Ivory's cleaning every weekend just so she could see the boxes' labels. "Now, let's see. Where did I put that box of gold blocks?" she muttered to herself as the only sound to her ears was the click-clack of stone to hoof. Her deep blue eyes began to scan the shelves with a critical eye, staring at the fat black marker that had been used to write out what was in the contents. A smile came onto her face when she looked up, on a high shelf she saw what was clearly written as gold blocks. "Wonder why I put it all the way up there?" she asked herself as she closed her eyes and her horn began to glow blue again and the box lifted up and levitated down to her level. "Great now I have this I can start my…" she trailed off for as she opened her eyes she saw something out of the corner of them that stopped her concentration and drop the container with a heavy thud.

When she turned and looked up it was a very tall box and her head tilted a little bit as she saw a vaguely blinking white light at its top and the label just under it; POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX, it was written in big white bold lettering and she saw a small light come from the paned glass windows. "What in Celestia's name is this thing? Where did it come from? It certainly wasn't here before…" she muttered as she moved towards it and pressed an ear to what she thought was a door. Faintly she heard a male groan inside. Stepping back a bit she raised a hoof to start knocking, if anypony was in there she had to know who they were and where in all of Equestria did they come from? Also, how did they get this…odd box in her basement without her knowledge?!

Within the machine the tan colored stallion groaned as he sat up. "Oh…well…that was a bit of a rougher landing than I wanted to." Reaching up he started to rub at his head and blinked once, twice, then stared at what he had thought was his hand was a cloven hoof staring him right in his muzzled face. "What in the world…" he set the hoof down and started to work to get up on his two feet, but that didn't work so well. "Oh dear, can't…balance…." He let out a yelp when his back legs gave way and he literally tumbled right out through the doors and collided into someone who had just been outside. He didn't seem to really notice though as he was sitting, rump to whatever he was on, examining himself. "Let's see…certainly not regeneration, perhaps some kind of trick? I have hooves! And a bushy brown tail, still not ginger, what a shame…and is that an hourglass on my rump?" he moved his jaw a little and grimaced. "Ugh, teeth are a bit off…but definitely equine in nature! I've been turned into a horse! Well, I guess I must have miscalculated the trajectory of the TARDIS when I was getting out of the solar storm…"

Ivory gave a small groan, the weight on her stomach was heavy and she looked at the stallion who was basically muttering to himself like an absolute nutjob. Then she heard the term 'horse' and sighed. "You're a pony sir…and you're sitting right on top of me, would you mind getting off?" she asked and it alerted the male to her presence and almost instantly his nose was pressed to hers.

"My, my, my! What do we have here? You sound female, horn on top the head…wings…wait a tick! Did you just speak?!"

"Yes…I did…and you're crushing me." She grimaced then she pressed her front hooves against his backside and shoved him off and made him crash onto the stone floor.

"Well, that was certainly rude of you! I could have moved!"

"You weren't exactly moving it fast enough." Ivory replied as she looked at him. "Who are you exactly? And does that thing belong to you? How did you get it in my house?!"

"Why don't we just calm down for a moment, I haven't exactly had the smoothest travel of my life." He cleared his throat then set his front hoof down, still in a sitting position. "I'm the Doctor to start off with. And this thing is my sweet old girl the TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. As for how we got into your…" he looked around. "…Er…quaint house, I'm not one-hundred percent sure."

"Doctor…Doctor who?"

"Ah-ha! I never get tired of when they ask that question, but just the Doctor will suffice. Now, what about your name? How can you understand me? After all, you are an equine and I'm originally a homosapian."

"Homo…what…?" Ivory muttered to herself then she shook her head. "My name is Ivory Emeraldheart, I can understand you because I speak pony like you are right now. And I'm a pegacorn thank you very much." She spoke as she folded her wings up tightly.

"A pega-what?"

"It's the term for being short of an alicorn which has the genes of an earth pony, Pegasus, and a unicorn combined. We're a bit of a rare breed, but not as rare as the alicorns, it just depends on the gene pool." She rolled her deep blue eyes again.

"Oh my! Well scholars sometimes thought unicorns could fly! But I never knew the proper term. This is quite fascinating!"

"Yes…fascinating indeed. Now, if you're done sounding like an absolute crazy stallion, take your box and get out of my house please." She spoke as she turned away.

"Now hold on a minute!" Doctor spoke up then he pointed a hoof at the mark on the ivory coat. "What is that mark on your bum?"

"You mean my cutie-mark?"

"Cutie-mark? That's what that thing is called?"

"Yes…" she nodded her head in an 'it's obvious' way. "It shows what special talent you possess, in my case jewelry making." She spoke as she started to the stairs. "You have one too, an hourglass. So your special talent must have something to do with time."

"Why yes! Time and space as a matter of fact. But you have a mark on your rump that basically tells people what you're good at?"

"Ponies…"

"What?"

"It tells ponies what you're good at. It's a special talent." She shook her head then looked up when she heard the tinkle of her shop bell ring. "Could you please leave I'm very busy." She spoke as she started to head up the stairs with ease as the Doctor watched the four legs move.

"W-Wait a moment now!" he called as he tried to get up on his own four hooves and tried to walk, unsuccessfully as he hit the floor when he stumbled. "This…is going to take a lot of getting used to." He muttered painfully.

Back upstairs Ivory gave a small smile to the purple scaled baby dragon that had handed her a letter. "Thank you very much Spike, you didn't have to come all the way here to deliver it though."

"It's…It's from someone pretty special, you should take a read and see what I mean!" Spike replied and Ivory couldn't help but laugh slightly. Magic hovered a green gem over to the dragon who couldn't help but stare at it with his mouth watering.

"Here you go Spike, take care of yourself." She placed the gem into Spike's clawed fingers and showed him out before shutting the door, eyeing the letter on her glass countertop curiously. "I wonder what is so special that Spike brought it here on his own accord." She wondered to herself then she lifted up the letter and turned it over in its blue aura and an eyebrow rose up. "That's the seal of the princess, what does she-." Ivory stopped mid-question when she heard a loud thud and heavy panting as her unexpected guest had made his way up the flight of stairs from her basement.

"I think….I think I got the…walking…thing…down…" the Doctor panted as he moved to the open archway that led to the shop, his four legs were wobbly and he looked a bit out of breath from the effort he had been exherting. Ivory didn't pay much mind as she let the letter flatten out on her glass counter and she began to read while he was questioning and roaming the shop out of some type of wonder.

_"Dearest Ivory,_

_ There is a special event coming up that I cordially invite you to attend, but it isn't just a visit, it is also a business opportunity for yourself. I am commissioning you for the wedding rings of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. I have spoken with one of the jewelers in Canterlot and he has agreed to let you use whatever you need in his stock to make the completion of your commission to the bride's satisfaction. As you are making the ring, I am also inviting you as a guest to the wedding itself for all your effort and hard work. I do look forward to seeing you there._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Princess Celestia"_

Ivory sat on her back legs as the words of the letter were sinking in like a stone. Then her heart began to flutter with a sudden take off! She was going to go to a Canterlot Wedding! Not only that, a princess one! On top of it all she was going to have the opportunity to show her craft to a high-end client!

However, a loud crash started her out of her daze and she grimaced, watching the Doctor when he had accidentally tripped and one of his hooves broke one of her glass displays. He did say sorry, but that didn't answer her own question; what was she going to do…with HIM?

~o~o~

Angel Ayami's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the start of a new journey. Originally this was to be a comic idea, but one thing leads to another and I have decided to write it out as more of a fan fiction. If you leave reviews, tell me what you think. I have two more chapters to write, but I want you to do something; lay down any form of suggestions that you have that fit the MLP/Doctor Who crossover theme. What should happen next? What will they face? If you have ideas, leave them in your review. If your idea gets picked, by the end of the written chapter I will offer the one who suggested it a shout out and also some fair honors. You can either leave them now or wait until the third chapter comes; it's all up to you! For now, take care and Allons-y!


End file.
